pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
It Looks Like She's About to Die
I remember the old days, when I was a wild creature. Running around, fighting pokemon, gaining levels; every day was a new adventure. Levels progressed, and I reached the hardy level of level 15, which may not sound like much, but was the level I evolved at. I became a wild furret, an extremely rare sight for many people. However, this would not last. It was a normal day it happened. I was running through the grass, when suddenly I saw a small human child running up to me. A trainer! I had won many battles with other trainers, so I readied myself for an easy win. He sent out his cyndaquil, Blazing. I was faster, so I went first, going for a quick attack. It halfed his HP, causing the cyndaquil to go for an ember. Burning hot fire hit my body, taking me down to red health. Suddenly, a red and white capsule hit my body, and I was sucked inside. One shake.. two shakes.. three shakes.. gotcha! Furret was caught! He gave me the nickname Caramel, stating my brown fur reminded him of caramel sweets. He christened me with love and care, stroking my belly to make me love him. He even eventually gave me a shiny bell, which always made me calm whenever he'd let me wear it around my neck. With the help of my trainer, I became stronger, training alongside my trainer's team; Blazing the cyndaquil (soon quilava), Speckle the togepi, Snek the onix, Sugarbuzz the mareep and Echo the zubat. We had ridiclously fun times together. Tackling gym leaders, fighting trainers, catching pokemon-- it was all an awesome time playing with him. He loved us, and we loved him back. Or at least, he used too.. It was a seemingly average day; my trainer was looking for a miltank, a "well needed bulky pokemon which can take hits", whatever that means... After what felt like hours of searching, we found the pokemon! She was a glittery crystal blue color with bright blue eyes, and I had to admit, the pokemon looked stunning! After fangirling for a bit over his rare find, my trainer caught her in an ultra ball, giving her the name Platnium. However, the events after that was when things really went wrong. My trainer trekked back to the pokemon center, healing us up as he always did. But then he walked to the PC, and gave me a good look. "Sorry Caramel, but I've already got too many normal types. You're really weak, so I've gotta remove you from my team." "Furrrrr-ettttt?" I whined sadly, but I was placed back into my pokeball, and dropped into the box. And there I waited, and waited, and waited. I was never taken out of that box. I was left to rot, forever and ever I sat there, in pure sadness, waiting for my trainer. But he never came. I heard from other pokemon, who were also trapped within the box, that he became the champion of the kanto and johto leagues. That he beat the elite four, with his powerful pokemon. But I was left here, all alone, with nobody else. I still had that bell though. Sometimes I'd listen to it, hearing the soft ringing through out the box. The sound of the tears trickling down my cheeks sounded beautiful alongside the bell's delicate rings. Sometimes I'd think my trainer was taking me out of the box, using me to defeat his most powerful enemy with ease, but it was all just a dream. I would start clawing at my fur, just waiting for him to come back. Platnium had odd colors, so if I had odd colors, I'd be special too, right? I clawed into my flesh, letting the crimson ocean pour out. I'd rub it on my skin, to make me a glossy red color. I was so shiny.. oh so very shiny. The other pokemon were afraid of me. I'd slash at them, to see what beautiful shades of scarlet was beneath their skin. It all looked wonderful on my fur, don't you? Don't you agree? Am I shiny yet? AM I SHINY YET?! Right now I'm hacking up globs of purple sludge after I chewed my teeth into a vileplume. It's a very pretty shade of purple, a dark violet color. It compliments my red quite nicely. I think it looks beautiful don't you agree? I feel a little weak though.. maybe I should take a nice, long nap. The reflection in the puddles of crimson that trails behind me looks really pale... In fact, it looks like she's about to die... Oh well, it feels like it's time for a nice, long, quiet nap. Category:Pokemon Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Death Category:In-game Category:In-world